User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 10- Demise
Main Plot: Lila (In the cafeteria) Blaise: Wow. I don't think you've ever ate like that in your life. Lila: I can't help it I was hungry. Moon: Not like that. You acted like you were in a competitive eating event. Lila: So? Blaise: So? It's weird you've been acting weird for a while. Lila: Really? Moon: Yeah. Blaise: I'm just hoping it's not like where she gets the munchies and then BAM! Food coma. Lila: Relax. I'll be fine whatever it is. Moon: Ok. Blaise: Come on let's go. (They throw away their trays, get their backpacks and leave the cafeteria) Opening Sub Plot: Christian (Aqua walks up to Christian) Christian: Aqua Jacobs. What do I owe the pleasure? Aqua: Thanks for the study session I got an A minus on my the test. Christian: Yeah well. Aqua: And for that. (Aqua kisses Christian on the cheek and leaves) Christian: What was that for? Aqua: Help duh and you are now my new boyfriend. (Aqua kisses Christian and leaves) Christian: Ooh I'm dating a model. Tyrone: Yes! I knew it. You are a lucky dude. Traylor: Congrats I mean Aqua Jacobs? She's hot. Christian: Uh yeah. true. Tyrone: Dude are you...? Christian: No! Shut your damn mouth man. (Christian closes his locker and they walk off to class) Third Plot: Kristen (In the auditorium) Kristen: Hello? Judson: Kristen. Glad you could meet me. Kristen: You said I needed some work with my acting and you're a good acting teacher, Mr Dawson. Am I good or not? Judson: Kristen. You're a great actress. I can see you making it big in movies, shows even on broadway singing and acting. I'm not just saying this to please you. I believe everyone one of you students has potential. Kristen: Really? Judson: Yes Kristen. You're lucky if you get accepted into a good acting school even. Kristen: Thanks Mr Dawson. Plus I am in a band. Judson: Spirit Dash? Kristen: Yeah how did you hear abou it? Judson: I've heard your practices. You have a good singing voice. Kristen: Again. Thank you. (Kristen leaves the auditorium smiling) Kristen: He is so oh my god. Main Plot: Lila (The next day in the girl's bathroom) Moon: Any of you got a tampon? Lila: There's machines. Moon: They barely work. Blaise: Damn. I'm empty. Lila: I've got one. I was supposed to have mine like today. Oh no. Hold my hair. (Lila goes into a stall and starts throwing up. Moon and Blaise hold her hair.) Moon: Wow. Are you pregnant? Lila: I can't be. What are the symptoms? Moon: Morning sickness, headaches, missed periods, weird cravings, tiredness, weight gain, and breast tenderness. Lila: Ouch. They are a little tender. Moon: Yeah, I kinda figured last night so here. (Moon takes out a pregnancy test) Blaise: I kinda got one too. (Blaise gives Lila another pregnancy test) Lila: Oh god. Jayden and I may not be together but the fact that it's his baby. He's gonna freak. Blaise: It's best if you take the tests to make sure. Lila: Oh my god. Out! I can't have you watch. (Moon and Blaise leave the stall) Moon: Almost done in there? Lila: Yeah. I just finished the second one. Blaise: What's the first say? Lila: 2 lines. That means pregnant. Moon: Second? Lila: Same. How could this happen to me?! (Lila breaks down crying as Moon and Blaise hug her) Sub Plot: Christian (Aqua and Christian are making out) Aqua: You're the best. Christian: I know. Aqua: But you're so full of yourself. Christian: Sorry arrest me. Aqua: You're silly. Christian: Later. Traylor: Still the lucky guy. Christian: Well I'm quarterback of the football team a teen model after she graduates an I get a football scholarship, and she's probably done modeling. We get married and have gorgeous children. Traylor: Now somebody has a plan. (Traylor and Christian start kissing. "Christian" is heard over and over and Christian wakes up) Christian: Eww, drool? Andrea: Christian? Class is over. Christian: Ok. (Christian leaves the classroom) Third Plot: Kristen (Kristen walks in the auditoruim) Kristen: Mr Dawson. Judson: Glad you could come Kristen. Kristen: More compliments to my acting? Judson: Yeah. And this isn't acting. You're the best out of the students. (Kristen starts giggling) Kristen: To be honest I kinda had a crush on you when you said I was good. Judson: Interesting. Kristen: Ooh I like where this is going. (Judson kisses Kristen. Kristen wakes up) Kristen: What? (Kristen calls Althea and Autumn) Kristen: Sorry to wake you up but I have an issue. (The next day at school) Autumn: Mr Dawson? He is pretty hot for a teacher. Kristen: No like personally. He said I was a good actress. Althea: Well maybe it's not him. It's his words. i..e. he was being nice. But he's right you are. Main Plot: Lila (Lila walks over to her locker. Jayden walks over) Jayden: Hey. Lila: Hey. Jayden: You alright? You look down. Lila: I'm pregnant. It's yours. You did this to me. Jayden: Whoa. Lila: That's all you can say? Jayden: I don't know what to say. You're 16 and pregnant. Lila: Well I don't wanna get an abortion. It's either adoption or keeping it. Jayden: Oh ok. Lila: You can be involved if you want to. No pressure. Jayden: Like high pressure or low? (Lila laughs) Lila: Thanks for the laugh. Sub Plot: Christian (Christian goes into the guidance counsler's office) Annalise: Christian. Christian: I need help. I'm dating this one girl and I happen to like a guy. Annalise: Details, I'm trying to understand. Christian: I had this dream he kissed me. What am I? Annalise: Sounds to me like you're a bit bicurious maybe bisexual. You like both guys and girls. It's completly normal be gay or bi. Part of high school is finding yourself. Christian: Wow. Thanks Ms Michaels. Annalise: No problem. Third Plot: Kristen (At lunch) Autumn: Pretend I'm Mr Dawson. Kristen, you have real potential in acting and singing. Kristen: Really? Autumn: Yes. Kristen: Thank you Mr Dawson. Althea: Hey! Now that was professional. Kristen: I'll get over him sometime. Althea: Hon, it's natural to crush on teachers, I've been there done that. Kristen: Even a dream? Althea: Yeah. Main Plot: Lila (After school. Lila walks outside and sits on a bench. Jayden joins her) Jayden: Hey. Lila: Hey. Jayden: I'm here to help just so you know. Lila: Jayden, that's sweet. Jayden: I know, I'm trying to do the right thing. Lila: You're a good guy Jayden. Jayden: I know. Lila: But we're not back together. Jayden: Ok then. Lila: This can work. Category:Blog posts